DECIMATION
|diai =29 |mesi =06 |añoi =2006 |diaf =13 |mesf =07 |añof =2006 |Grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev=House of M (Crossover) }}"Sinopsis" Tras los eventos de HoM, los alumnos descubren que algunos de sus compañeros han perdido sus poderes, mientras que algunos de los fallecidos durante el evento parecen haber resucitado. __TOC__ RESUMEN Resumir cada apartado 'Para la elaboración de este resumen, se ha organizado la trama cronológicamente en lugar de por orden de publicación. ' Algún tiempo atrás, Isabela se enamoró de su profesor de artes marciales, decidiendo abandonar el orfanato de monjas donde vivía para irse a vivir con él, sin embargo al llegar a casa del hombre se lo encuentra con la amante. Enojada, Isa lo apuñala con las dagas que el propio profesor le había regalado, y dejándolo casi muero bus hacia los EEUU buscando la Escuela de Xavier. Medium ve las figuras de Devon y Horemeb, quienes le recriminan por estar muertos debido a la maldad que corre por sus venas. Eimi despierta de lo que resulta ser una pesadilla con ayuda de Dana. Tras pasar una mala noche, Dana se despierta con el grito de Medium y corre a auxiliarla. Después de tranquilizarla regresa a su cuarto pensando que nunca ha estado unida a ninguna de las chicas del grupo, cayendo en que Devon y Horemeb siguen desaparecidos. Rápidamente se cambia y se dirige a las duchas femeninas dodne se queda sóla. Allí, utiliza su poder para calentar el agua y, en un momento, aparefce Daniel sin camiseta y con una toalla. Dana avergonzada no dice nada cuando Daniel juega con sus dedos en el mentón de su cara y la besa, haciendo caer la toalla del muchacho. En ese instante Dana abre los ojos y el baño sigue vacío. Bromea por su picardía y al salir de las duchas se percata de que hay nuevos alumnos en la escuela. Ivan también despierta después de soñar que da un concierto a millones de fans. Al salir del dormitorio se encuentra un gran revuelo que asocia a varios mutantes nuevos que han venido a la escuela. Con hambre decide bajar, pero siente que algo anda mal consigomismo, por lo que decide ir a la Sala de Guerra, donde saca un pendrive con un archivo de cuando volvió con los NeoX, en los Abyss. Al reproducirlo suena la voz de Alice, sin embargo algo sigue mal en él. De repente, recuerda otra voz, se muerde la lengua y comienza a escupir sangre mientras recuerda todo lo sucedido, el dolor sufrido durante HoM, así que, de inmediato, huye a Cerebro, se coloca el casco y, aunque es detectado como psíquico, Eon pide el "Modo Normal", debido a la alta tensión que le suponía ese modo. Apenas consciente pide a la máquina que guarde sus recuerdos del último año y una vez acaba, el jóven se desmaya. Unas horas más tarde, Eon baja a la cocina tras haberse arreglado, en su bolsillo porta un disco con todo lo grabado. Es la única copia que existe y que verá al día siguiente, sin embargo ahora le apetece relajarse con un amigo, por lo que sube a la habitación de Yun. A la noche, Ivan acude a visitar a Yun con una bolsa de plasma y ganas de PlayStation. Al entrar no encuentra a su amigo en el cuarto, pero siguiendo la melodía de su armónica lo encuentra en el tejado. Allí, el vampiro le cuenta que desde que despertó aquella mañana ha dejado de necesitar beber sangre, pues ha pasado a ser humano. Esta noticia preocupa a Eon, pero Yun está demasiado excitado y solo desea ir a cenar pizza. Mientras Yun baja a la cocina, Eon se queda en el tejado preguntándose si sigue siendo necesario que su amigo esté en la escuela. Shaman despierta desconcertado y con una cicatriz en la cara. Al bajar, se encuentra con Dana quien le pregunta por su clara cara de preocupación. El hindú le responde que se debe a la desaparición de sus compañeros, la perdida de poderes de Yun y del extraño comportamiento de Tony, quien, al igual que Hate, están desaparecidos. De inmediato llegan los tutores de los NeoX y Antes, Cecilia Reyes y el Ángel y le piden que comunique, a los miembros de sendos grupos, que acudan a una reunión para hablar de lo sucedido y de los nuevos miembros. Isa llega a la mansión, donde Tormenta le abre la puerta, duda de si podrá seguir órdenes. Tras una entrevista con Xavier, Cecilia la presenta al resto del equipo, donde muestra sus poderes, la capacidad de silenciarlo todo en una burbuja, y adquiere su nick, Silenciosa. Tres días más tarde del HoM, en las afueras del Instituto, Medium se daba un paseo pensando que todo lo sucedido no era más que un sueño, y dándose cuenta de que Devon y Horemeb estaban desaparecidos, posiblemente muertos, además se debate sobre la confianza del Instituto en ella, o si la maldad era algo endógeno o cosa de Adonis. Además recuerda el cariño por Irene y Alex. ---- En la enfermería de la MansiónX, Bala Oscura se despierta tumbado en una camilla, extremadamente tranquilo y sosegado, ignorante de su situación actual, se viste y arma y recuerda su secuestro por parte de Apocalipsis; al salir por la puerta, escucha la voz de Xavier en su cabeza que le da la bienvenida, y aunque en primera instancia James piensa que es Apocalipsis, Xavier lo invita a su despacho. Charles pregunta a James si lo conoce, y este le afirma diciéndo que su padre hablaba muy bien de el, además Charles le informa que le ha salvado la vida gracias a la tecnologí Shi'ar y le ofrece unirse a las nuevas generaciones de mutantes, ayudándolo a controlar sus poderes y reinsertarse en la sociedad, sin embargo James lo rechaza: La puerta sonó y allí apareció una alumna, al parecer también recién llegada, tenía el pelo largo, negro y con las puntas rojas, unos ojos pardos enganchantes y una piel canela que deslumbraba con sus ojos: Charles: Isabella, ahora te recibo, un segundo; Bueno James pues si esa es tu decision, avisaré a Hank, te hará un ultimo chequéo y te podras ir. James: Digamos que he sufrido un cambio de decisión, quiero quedarme, pero necesito una habitación propia y espero no tener que hacer muchos recados a nadie. James salio por la puerta dejando a Charles en la habitacion: Charles: Dios, qué dificil va a ser este curso... Daniel despertaba gritando el nombre de Devon alterado por los nuevos alumnos, se levanta y recuerda a Madame Fall, Essau y Devon, así que piensa en ir a buscarlos: Shaman: Daniel, la señorita Reyes, ha convocado una junta de emergencia, te necesitamos aquí y rápido. Hate: ¿Dónde esta Devon? Shaman: Ella... ven de inmediato, hablaremos de todo lo sucedido - Shaman corta el lazo mental. Hate no encuentra a Devon y duda en acercarse a la reunión, y de repente su poder parece descontrolarse y comienza a cambiar de forma sin cesar, cayendo al suelo y llamando la atención de todos. Warren encuentra al muchacho e intenta llevarlo a la enfermería, aunque Hate rehusa ir y se dirige hacia el salón junto al resto. Tierra-58163 Tony y Sam buscan a Hate desde el jet de SHIELD quien buscaba la aparición de Devon. Ya habían pasado un par de horas y seguían sin resultados: Swamp: Esto debe funcionar mal - comento Sam mirando el radar Il Tiratore: Debíamos haber llegado hace bastante rato ya, presiento que nos han engañado. Swamp: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Il Tiratore: No estoy seguro, solo es intuición. No estamos muy lejos de donde nos quieren enviar -respondió Antonio - Falta muy poco, prepárate para pelear y ten cuidado va a ser un descenso movidito… El avión comenzó a moverse como si tuviera mente propia, y tras unos minutos el jet se detuvo frente a un castillo, asímismo, la compuerta se abrió y ambos mutantes descendieron a un estrecho y oscuro hangar, comienzan a caminar hacia una habitación con luz y descubren una figura familiar, al salir corriendo tras de esta, Samuel terminan cayendo en un hueco, pero Tony lo esquiva, pudiendo seguir a la figura. Al cruzar el portal, se encuentra en un gran salón vacío donde solo se encontraba una persona en el medio: ¿?: Joven tirador - oyó telepáticamente Tony - es que ya no recuerdas a tu amigo el psíquico Il Tiratore: ¿Quien eres? ¿Que ha pasado con Sam? ¿?: No te preocupes él será bien atendido, en estos momentos Mist debe estar con él ''- respondió el psíquico - ''¿Me vas a decir que no me recuerdas?, tu eras uno de los siete portadores, lamentablemente tu hermanastra es mejor que tu. Il Tiratore: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hermanastra? ¿Siete portadores? ¡¿Quién es Mist y dónde está Sam?! El psíquico lanza una descarga y deja a Tony tumbado en el piso: ¿?: Silencio insolente, ahora solo escucha, te contaré toda esta historia que pareces no conocer... ''- transmitía cautamente sus pensamientos hacia Tony - ''Mi nombre es David, y como verás soy psíquico, tu y tus amigos arruinaron mis planes y los de mi amo hace ya un tiempo, y ahora vengo a cobrar venganza - Una compuerta se abre y aparecen seis robots estilo centinelas pero más pequeños - Veamos que puedes hacer contra ellos mientras te refresco un poco la memoria con mis poderes - ''Tony comienza a moverse para evitar los ataques, mientras, recibía en su cerebro miles de imágenes algunas ya conocidas, pues las había soñado otras totalmente nuevas para él. Tony cae ante las imágenes al vencer al ultimo robot…. Il Tiratore: ¿Qué me has hecho?. ¿?: ''Simplemente use mi poder para mostrarte cosas de tu pasado oculto. Il Tiratore: ESO ES TODO MENTIRA- se desesperaba Tony- YO NO CONOZCO A LA MAYORÍA DE ESAS PERSONAS ¿?:'' Mientes chico, eso es lo que ha ocurrido de verdad. Ese ritual que viste y otra fuerza que no puedo explicar impactaron y muchos perdieron la memoria. Comenzaron sus vidas de nuevo y olvidaron lo que antes eran.'' Tony escuchaba en silencio sin poder creerlo… David: Pero ahora que sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, terminare con lo que tenia que hacer- decía David - No fue difícil controlar a ese soldado para que te diera las coordenadas que te llevarian a tu muerte… Ahora morirás por todo lo que impidieron realizar Sam aparece en la habitación Ver más en la Prueba Samuel Peterson y pregunta a David qué ocurre y tras encontrar a un Tony agotado y en el suelo, Sam se envalentona e intenta enfrentarse al enemigo, sin embargo, cuando David lanza su proyectil psíquico, Tony se pone en medio, respondíendolo con su último ataque. ---- Tierra-617 Tony despierta en un árbol de la MansionX, no recuerda todo lo ocurrido, pero si le han quedado restos, así que decide ir a habar con Xavier, pero por el camino alguien le llama la atención, resulta ser Cecilia Reyes, actual directora de los NeoX que parece que iba buscándolo, una vez en la reunión les da a Shaman y Eon las alineaciones de los nuevos equipos. Después de que la Dra Reyes saliese de la sala, Hate habla para la mesa, confirmando que todo lo vivido era un sueño, advirtiendo que iría a buscar a su hermano y a Devon, aunque ello supusiese ir primero a por su madre en una explosión sentimental a lo que Dana parecía querer detenerlo. Amelia está en su habitación pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrirles, y era como si su cabeza hubiese encerrado esos recuerdos, por lo que empieza a discutir con su propia mente, cayendo al suelo haciéndose un ovillo y repitiendose a si misma ¡que te calles!, pero llaman a la puerta, Tony pide que le abra, pero al no recibir respesta, Tony tira abajo la puerta y corre hacia Amy quien tiene un porte escalofriante, llorando y tirada en el suelo. Tony la zarande, pero sin respuesta, por lo que comienza a gritar pidiendo ayuda, gritos que se escuchan desde la cafetería, donde Yun y Bala Oscura lo escuchan mientras comían, por lo que lo dejan y corren hacia el cuarto de las chicas, al llegar intentan ayudar a Tony a levantar a la chica y llevarla a la enfermería. Mientras esperan a que Amy se despierte, James pregunta a Tony acerca de lo sucedido, respondiendo Il Tiratore que se la encontró en ese estado y que algo la perturba "como a la mayoría de nosotros por aquél incidente extraño..." y termina murmurando "esto no debería estar pasando...". En ese momento sale la enfermera y avisa a los muchachos de que la chica se recuperará tras unos días de reposo, con el pensamiento en sus mentes de no haber tenido que sufrir como lo estaban haciendo Daniel , Tony o Amelia. Tony, por su parte, no deja de repetirse que aquello no debería estar pasando, cuando Warren le llama la atención con "¡Ey, AGURDA!", Warren le comenta que Cerebro ha encontrado rastros de su hermana, Tony se extraña y le replicaque debe estar equivocándose de alumno, pues el no tiene hermanos, y se marcha antes de que Warren pueda responder nada. El enfrentamiento con David le había afectado mucho, ya no recordaba la mayoría de su vida, ni de su familia ni de cómo había llegado allí y cada vez recordaba menos, y mientras pensaba es golpeado por un chico que patinaba, pero al intentar esquivarlo termina cayendo escaleras abajo, al acercarse el muchacho descubre a Tony inconsciente y desesperadamente pide ayuda a McCoy para que lo auxilie. Al abrir los ojos Tony se encontró perdido, pero Hank le informó de lo sucedido y de que llevaba varios días en coma, sin embargo Tony no recordaba nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo, Ivan, que estaba a su lado comenzó a emitir golpes lumínicos y Tony cayó dormido mientras McCoy le advertía de que debía relajarse. Eon se hayaba rodeado de sus compañeros "Estro es extraño, no sé que le ocurre", decía para Yun, Daniel, Dana , Warren, Cecilia y Xavier. Hank agregó que el chaval padecía un caso agudo de amnesia, pues había estado así durante varias horas, despertando cada 49 minutos haciendo las mismas preguntas y volviendo a dormirse, sin cambios de una vez a la siguiente. Warren pregunta por el uso sanadores, por lo que Hank pide a Yun que busque a Elixir. Mientras esperan al chico, el resto continúan hablando, Cecilia está preocupada porque la amnesia desemboque en algo peor, como que Tony abandonase el grupo; Hate salió en defensa de su compañero alegando que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, en ese moemnto volvió Yun junto al sanador omega y Prodigy. Hank informa al sanador de que solo tiene una extraña amnesia, sin embargo Elixir no sabe si podrá curarlo, por lo que Reyes intenta tranquilizarlo diciéndole que solo debe concentrarse, y aunque el primer intento es fallido, en el segundo Tony vuelve a despertar, pero, aunque hace las preguntas, esta vez no se desmaya, por lo que Charles revisa la memoria del chico, pero un poder muy fuerte le había borrado toda su memoria, dejando solo los recuerdos más básicos. TRAMA Médium Medium: Alex?, Destiny?, donde están?, unas figuras a lo lejos… serán ellos?, Alex, destiny esperen soy yo Eimi, que? Devon, horemeb? Devon: Que! No te da gusto vernos?, después de todo por tu culpa estamos muerto! Medium: Yo… no no era mi intención, no era yo quien tenía el control yo… Devon: O cállate estupida no me vengas con esos cuentos, lo hiciste por que por tu sangre corre maldad, amas la muerte… No tienes excusa. Medium: Horemeb por favor dile que esta en un error, dile que no soy mala, por favor dile que pare… Horemeb: Decirle que pare? Si apenas esta empezando, vamos Eimi eres mala… fue por eso que me fije en ti y solo por eso te hice mía!, acéptalo eres de lo peor lo único que mereces es estar sola! No mereces estar en el lugar donde estas… Ven con nosotros aquí es mas divertido tu lo sabes… Medium: Yo… NOOOOOO Dana entra corriendo a la habitación de medium al oír su grito. Dana: Chica te encuentras bien? Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla más. Medium: Si… solo una pesadilla, gracias dana y perdón por haberte despertado… Dana: Despertado? Si son las 8 de la tarde, en fin cualquier cosa solo háblame. Medium: Gracias Caminando a las afueras del instituto… Pensar que solo han pasado tres días desde… desde todo eso que paso… aun no puedo asimilarlo del todo… todo parecía ser un sueño… un mal sueño… Devon y Horemeb están desaparecidos… lo mas seguro es que estén muertos… y todo por mi culpa, los chicos no lo dicen pero… yo se que me tienen miedo, que no están seguros de que bando es al que estoy jugando o que aun no lo defino, no lo dicen pero lo puedo ver en sus rostros… ellos no confían en mi… yo ni siquiera confió en mi… realmente no era yo la que hizo todo eso? Realmente fue esa parte diabólica de adonis la que me controlaba? O era yo?... Todo esto es una terrible pesadilla, por que tenia que pasarme esto?, Irene tiene años que murió, aun así… lo que paso… lo que compartimos… yo simplemente la extraño… Alex donde estas? Estas en este universo? Donde estas amigo? Te necesito… yo… La chica corre hacia una de las tantas fuentes que se encuentran en el patio de la escuela… horemeb regresa… aun tenemos cuentas pendientes por resolver…ni siquiera me parezco a como era antes… aunque al menos debo de admitir que no me veo nada mal… Gracias Alex… Creo que es hora de ir a dormir… y esperar las cosas que nos traerá el futuro, solo espero Decease Es de noche, y mientras algunos chicos duermen, Yun no; el esta tocando su harmonica en el techo de el edificio. Ivan llega a el cuarto de Yun con un carton de leche y varias galletas, y aparte lleva una funda con plasma, para su amigo, pues sabe que aunque Yun puede comer cualquier cosa como los demas, cuando lo hace no siente llenura, asi que la sangre es lo unico que lo llena. Ivan: hey, flaco, mas vale que estes despierto pues yo no e podido dormir y me han dado ganas de jugar wining eleven, ya sabes como me gusta ganarte por goleada jejeje Ivan se encuentra con el cuarto vacio, pero enseguida escucha una melodia que viene del tejado, y dejando las cosas aun lado, menos el plasma, sube por un arbol. Ivan: hey que haces aqui Yun? no te mueres de frio??? no crees que seria mejor tocar la harmonica dentro de tu cuarto?? Yun: ....has hecho que pierda la concentracion...que pasa? tampoco podias dormir? Ivan: bueno si, pero en realidad tenia mas ganas de, tu sabes conversar y jugar playstation, pues hace mucho que no conversamos no? toma te traje tu bebida favorita y esta tibiecia Ivan le entrega el plasma a Yun pero este lo rechaza y tan solo lo queda mirando. Ivan: que no quieres?? Yun:...Ivan, soy humano. Ivan:....que? claro que eres humano, todos somos humanos, el hecho que....espera, no querras decir que? Yun se pone de pie y arroja la funda de plasma mientras sonrie ampliamente. Yun: ya no tendre que probar esa asquerosa sangre de cerdo nunca mas!!!!!!!! Ivan: pero Yun....como a sucedido esto?? estas seguro?? Yun: no lo se, hoy al levantarme ya no era mutante, el hambre simplemente desaparecio.....ahora vamos a la cocina!!!!!!! Ivan: para que??? Yun, debes de tomarte esto mas en serio, no sabemos lo que real..... Yun: no entiedes que siempre e deseado perder mis poderes??? esto es lo mejor, ahora iremos a la cocina, me muero por probar comida de verdad y empacharme!!! Pizza con doble queso, alla voy!!!!!! Yun sale corriendo hacia la cocina, mientras que ivan aun sorprendido y sin entender lo que realmente sucedia, de repente penso que la estancia de su amigo en la escuela podia ya no ser necesaria, y eso lo puso triste....que al amanecer toda esta pesadilla haya terminado completamente. Eon El publico ruge de nuevo!! la audiencia llena el espacio con su voz, la voz de todos y cada uno a los que el toca con su cancion, con sus letras y con los sentimientos que salen de todo su ser a travéz de su garganta y poros... esta es su verdadera forma, su verdadero yo, su estado completo y lo mas cerca que siente puede llegar al nirvana humano, su conciencia y ser extendiendose a través de todo, de su aroma, de sus pensamientos puros hechos luz al igual que su energia, de su mirada, sus brazos y su voz, llena lo mas posible y es recibido de buena gana, el subidon aumenta, el crecenso nunca fue mas dulce y el alma se le va en la ultima nota que llena de vida el aire con su sentimiento hecho sonido.... No a sido la mejor de sus tardes, la cabeza le duele y siente un poco de nauseas, clasico de cuando duerme demasiado en las tardes. Se levanta tambaleante y aferra su memoria a cada pezado del sueño mientras se lava los dientes, a veces piensa que para que se esfuerza en recordar de esta manera sus sueños, si de todos modos despues de algunas horas los a olvidado, mmm no es cierto, nunca a olvidado un sueño, mas tampoco les pone tanta importancia. Al bajar las escaleras nota que todo mundo esta agitado y desorientado, mm deben de ser nuevos estudiantes porque ve muchas caras nuevas, pero no esta de humor para hablar con nadie, no tiene ni las ganas ni el entusiasmo, mas bien tiene mucha hambre, pero algo le molesta, así que sin darse cuenta se deja ir por sus pasos hasta llegar a el sotano y lentamente al cuarto de guerra; no hay nadie ahi, lo cual es raro ya que la mayoria de los X siempre andan dando vueltas ya sea por alguna mision o de guardia, mmm pareciera que estos son estudantes realmente importanes ya que todo mundo esta arriba. Se sienta y gira un poco en la silla mientras juguetea con las teclas, no sabe bien que buscar ni como, sin embargo recuerda que el trajo un archivo, justo despues de su segundo regreso, por lo que lo abre y pone en reproduccion una pista, esa voz era algo que necesitaba oir, es la voz de Alice que inunda sus timpanos y lo hace tararear... mmm algo no anda bien, ahora recuerda otra voz femenina pero de esa no tiene idea de quien pueda ser... Como cuando una presa se rompe o una avalancha cae, una marea de recuerdos golepan a Iván salvajemente, haciendolo gemir y caer al suelo destellando inconteniblemente. Empieza a vomitar sangre y no es posible pararlo, al parecer se mordio la lengua bastante duro. Mientras se reincorpora, todo pasa en un caos de imagenes en su mente, las peleas, el publico, la magia, las muertes y resurecciones, el amor y el deseo, todo en una inconcistencia total que lo hacen llorar y casi arrancarse el corazón... Se levanta, no puede moverse mucho pero empieza a correr lo mas rapido que puede, a los varios metros cae y se vuelve a levantar inmediatamente para seguir corriendo, llega a cerebro y sin dudarlo se coloca el casco, la maquina empieza a funcionar y el caos mental se convierte en nervioso. Su poder psiquico se conecta con la maquina y esta lo detecta como apto para manejarla tal cual lo haria cualquier psiquico (en lugar del modo normal para los demas) por lo que la tension es muchisimo mayor, suficiente para hacerlo gritar mas no para desistir, rapidamente en medio de balbuseos ordena a cerebro entrar a modo normal, la computadora acciona al instante y un pequeño alivio le asalta, - ahora a grabar todo Cerebro dice mientras se concentra en el mar de imagines para aumentar su intensidad. Los minutos pasan lentos y puede notar que las memorias van mas lento cada vez, así como mas difusas, en realidad no puede distinguir anda ya que muy apenas se mantiene conciente, sin embargo espera, espera y espera hasta que la computadora notifica que a grabado todos los acontecimientos del ultimo año. Con eso le es suficiente para caer al suelo inconciente.... Varias horas despues esta en la cocina comiendo galletas. Ya se baño y esta como si nada hubiera pasado, en su bolsillo esta un disco con todo lo grabado, la unica copia ya que borro los datos de Cerebro, decidio que los vera mañana, ahora quiere relajarse y necesita un amigo, así que sube a la habitacion de Yun... Quimera es temprano por la mañana, y despues de haber pasado mala noche, Dana hace un esfuerzo para levantarse temprano y cumplir con sus tareas. Dana:...7 y media de la mañana....Gracias Medium por levantarme de madrugada.... si tan solo me hubiera contado que le sucedia....pero debo admitir que nunca e sido muy unida con ella, bueno la verdad esque no soy unida con ninguna de las chicas, ni con Amelia, ni con Medium y peor con... El recuerdo de Devon hace tragar saliva a Dana, pues ella junto con su hermano Horembeb se encuentran desaparecidos, sin dejar rastros, y aunque tuvo muchos problemas con Devon no deja de pensar si le habra pasado algo malo. Dana: Devon, donde quieras que estes, quisiera que sepas que nunca te odie.... Dana se quita su pijama y se pone una batona mientras se dirige a las duchas de chicas; al llegar alli no encuentra a nadie, cosa que le parece natural pues aun es muy temprano. El agua que cae esta casi congelada por lo que Dana decide calentarla a su modo. Un soplo de Dana arroja un lijero fuego, el cual poco a poco va calentando el agua que cae. Dana: asi esta mejor.... Mientras Dana se enjabona, piensa en como los ultimos dias an sido muy extraños, pues no a podido dejar de sentirse desorientada; entonces, sin previo aviso, aparece Daniel el cual no lleva camisa, tan solo una toalla en sus caderas. Dana se voltea y lo mira timidamente y agacha la cabeza, pero enseguida siente el roce de los dedos de Daniel en su menton, el cual lo levanta y poco a poco lleva su rostro hacia el suyo, apretando sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos, comenzando a besarse, a acariciarse el cabello y el cuerpo. Entonces la toalla de Daniel cae al piso para dejar su cuerpo al desnudo frente a la igualmente desnuda Dana... ¡EJEM....!!! dice Dana mientras abre los ojos y ve el baño vacio. Dana:...muchacha, que pensamientos son esos??? Dana, niña no sabia que tenias esos deseos ocultos... Se dice a si misma mientras termina de enjabonarse y sus mejillas se sonrrojan. Al salir del baño, se cambia y sale hacia las salas de estudio para seguir con su entrenamiento sobre el manejo de el x plane, pero en el corredor se encuentra con varios estudiantes, algunos muy emocionados y otros muy despistados, obviamente se tratan de novatos, piensa. Una sensacion de alegria invade a Dana al saber que posiblemente tendran nuevos compañeros... Era dificil entender el dia anterior, habian pasado cosas extrañas, rumsey tuvo un mal sueño, pero aun estaba desconcertado por la cicatriz que apareció en su cara esa mañana, ¿Como se la hizo sin darse cuenta?, bueno aunque eso no importaba, rumsey se sentia diferente, ademas las noticias de que muchos mutantes en el mundo habian perdido sus poderes lo conmocionaban. Bajando del dormitori logro encontrar a Dana, a la que saludó con la frialdad que lo caracteriza. Dana: te ves mas preocupado de lo normal shaman shaman: bueno, esque eso de las desapariciones de devon y horemeby la pérdida de poderes de yun, ademas has visto a Tony?? ha estado muy sombrío y actuando extraño. Dana: no, no lo he visto, de hecho tampoco he visto a Hate. decia la chica soltando un suspiro. Shaman hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, a lo que Dana lo miro sorprendida.. Dana: deberias hacer eso mas seguido shaman: perdon?? de pronto entraron los tutores Cecilia Reyes y Warren, acompañados de Yun que lucia muy contento y tambien de ivan Cecilia: hey rumsey, debemos pedirte un favor, podrias llamar al resto de los neo y tambien al resto de los Abyss, shaman: claro (dice este concentrandose) dana: sucede algo doctora?? Cecilia: bueno necesitamos hablar de los acontecimientos extraños de estos dias muchos chicos han llegado pidiendo refugio al instituto, por lo que quisiera presentarles a un par de nuevos alumnos.... Silenciosa Despues de haber conocido al profesor de artes marciales y de haberse enamorado perdidamente ella deido dejar el orfanato y irse a vivir con el profesor de artes marciales. Monja: Hija estas segura de lo que quieres Isabela: Pues si, estoy tan enamorada de el y el de mi que no dudo que sera un gran matrimonio el nuestro Monja: Pequeña Isa mira que aca tienes de todo, nada te falta. Isabela: Si y estoy muy agradecida, pero es hora de empezar mi viaje con un gran amor el cual es el de mi pareja. Monja: Bueno Isa cuidate mucho y acuerdate que aca siempre seras bienvenida. Isabela: Muchas gracias hermana. Isa se fue en busca de su adorado profesor cuando llego a su casa decidio entrar sin avisar para darle la sorpresa y cuando abrio la puerta encontro al profesor con una amante asi es una amante ella lloro pero de rabia toda su vida soñada fue quebrada como un vaso de cristal, la amante se despidio de el y se fue. Profe: Oh es solo una amiga que quieromucho, tu sabes que a ti te adoro no lo dudes. Isabela: Claro no lo duda....de q eres un infiel Profe: Porfavor disculpame Isabela: Olvidate de mi...basura, pero esta no se queda asi (se saca de sus botas sus dos dagas que el mismo le habia regalado) Profe: No mi amor que vas a hacer. Isabela: No me digas asi (Y una daga se la clava en el corazon y la en el estomago, lo dejo muy mal herido casi ya muerto, ella se fue de España para nunca mas regresar) Isa: Ya me aburri de esto...que? que estoy hablando acabo de matar a mi amor. (Aterrada compra un pasaje para ir a los Estados Unidos pues habia oido sobre una escuela de jovenes mutantes y por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de mejorar y controlar aplenitud sus poderes. Llegando a Usa ella se embarco a la escuela de Javier - Bueno aqui es - A ver pues si estare dispuesta a seguir ordenes de otro profesor, son unos (Al tocar la puerta una morena alta de cabellos blancos abre la puerta) Storm: Si que desea Isa: Pues este instituto para jovenes superdotados. Storm: Pues si, usted tiene algun poder en particular Isa. Pues asi es Storm. Tendra que tener una entrevista y luego hablar con el preofesor (y le comienza aexplicar todo lo que tenia que hacer y Isa acepta, una vez que el Profesor lee su expediente la acepta y le dice que debera de presentarse con el grupo) La doctora Reyes: Bueno Neo y Shining ella es una nueva compañera y ella misma se va a presentar. Isa: (ALGO NERVIOSA) hola a todo soy Isabela y vengo de España. (al verla todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que una morena muy linda aunque era bajita pues era muy bonito para el ojo masculino) Todos: Y cuales son tus poderes sip que haces..dinos y comenzo una bulla lo cual no le agradaba. Isa. Mi poder es....(Todo el salon de volvio blanco y negro y la bulla para aunk ellos seguian moviendo los labios no se escuchaban) Isa: Pues ese es silenciar todo y quisera que me llamaran silenciosa y aparto el silencio... Bala Oscura En la fria noche,todo esta en silencio en el subsuelo de la Mansion X,en una de sus habitaciones esta el laboratario/enfermeria de los heroes,generalmente este sitio esta regido por la Bestia y por Cecilia Reyes,pero hoy no hay nadie,nadie salvo un jutante tumbado en una camilla dormitando,este mutante responde al nombre codigo de Bala Oscura. Derrepente abre los ojos y se siente extrañamente tranquilo y sosegado. -¿Donde diablos estoy?-se levanta y dirige sus pasos hasta la silla donde estan sus ropas y armas,se viste y mira asu alrededor. -Maldita sea,esto tiene tan mala pinta como cuando estaba en los malditos laboratorios de ese kabron de Apocalipsis. Sale por la puerta y una voz resuena por todas partes: -Bienvenido James-el eco resuena por toda la habitacion- -¿Quien eres?,Apocalipsis,da la la cara maldito chiflado. -Trankilo,no soy el,si kieres verme ven a mi despacho esta subiendo por el anscensor de tu derecha. James desorientado pero con curiosidad,se dirige hacia el anscensor y se introduce en el,el anscensor sube y las puertas se abren haciendo k salga a una especie de salón muy grande con infinidad de habitaciones. James continuo pasando por el pasillo hasta que llego a la habitacion donde la voz le indico. James entro y se encontro de bruces con el profesor Charles Francis Xavier,el mayor telepata el mundo. -Ante tu reaccion me imagino que me conoces. -Porsupuesto señor,mi padre siempre hablaba muy bien de usted,ademas por vosotros fui liberado de ese chiflado darwinista. -Bien pues hace tres dias te socorrimos despues de tu batalla contra el mutante ruso,tu poder te dejo al borde de la muerte,pèro por suerte aqui tenemos una tecnologia medica de una raza bastante mas avanzada que la nuestra,los Shi-Ar. -Muchas gracias,ahora que lo pienso lo ultimo que recuerdo es una voz aspera que le mencionaba. -Si,ese debe ser Logan,digamos que no es el mas cariñoso de los nuestros. -Tengo algo que proponerte James,Quiero que te unas a nuestras nuevas generaciones de mutantes,te ayudaremos a controlar tus poderes y a avanzarlos hasta ser lo que tu quieras,o un hombre x o reinsertarte en la sociedad. -Je,veo k no me conoces bien viejo,no soy de los que se asocian a un grupo,les agradezco que me salvaran,pero yo no necesito esto,losiento no soy un boy scaut. La puerta sono y alli aparecio una alumna al parecer tb recien llegada,tenia el pelo largo negro con las puntas rojas,unos ojos pardos enganchantes y una piel canela que deslumbraba con sus ojos. Isabella,ahora te recibo un segundo. -Bueno James pues si esa es tu decision,avisare a Hank y te hara un ultimo chekeo y te podras ir. -Digamos que he sufrido un cambio intencion,quiero quedarme,pero necesito una habitacion propia y espero no tener que hacer muchos recados a nadie. James salio por la puerta dejando a charles en la habitacion. -Dios que dificil va a ser este curso.... Hate Repentinamente los murmullos de la gente, los xmen mas veteranos corriendo desesperadamente pro el instituto, algunos gritando ante el horror. Otros haciendo llamadas, y los demas recibiendo a los muchisimos mutantes q estaban llegando. Despertarna Daniel el cual dormia en uno de los jardines. - Devon- grita alterado. Se levanta de el cesped, ve el alboroto en la masion, todos corren de un lado a otro. Daniel se queda parado recordando a madame fall, a su hermano y a Devon. Por un momento piensa en ir a buscarlos, pero se pregunta si no fue todo esto un sueño. repentinamente shaman loi golpea con un mensaje mental. shaman: Daniel, la señorita reyes, a convocado uan junta de emergencia te necesitamos aqui, rapido. hate: Donde esta devon? Shaman: Ella.... ven de inmediato aqui hablaremos de todo lo sucedido. shaman corta el lazo mental. Daniel entra en la casa, peor todos estan alterado corren de un lado a otro y ahi muchos chicos desconocidos. Y devon no esta por ninguna parte, nota q angel q se hacerca sin duda se dirije a la reunion, por un momento hate piensa en cambiar su apariencia para q no lo note su precensia, pero repentinamente un dolor tremendo lo ataca su poder, comienza a cambiar sin cesar, un grito terrible llama la atencion de todos y Daniel cae al piso. Hate: Despues de desplomarce al piso todos correron hacia Daniel el se levanto rapidamente, Warren los sujeto del brazo. Warren: Rapido Daniel te ayudare a llegar a al enfermeria. - Que??, no..... no señor worthington. Yo estoy bien solo fue un mareo debe ser por la presion, iva a la junta q han convocado usted y la señorita reyes- Warren: Seguro q no prefieres q te lleve con Hank? - No... vamos- dijo Daniel mientras caminaba rumbo al salon donde se llevaria al junta, entro y saludo a todos los presentes. Il tiratore Tierra-58163 Tony y Sam se encontraban en el jet de S.H.I.E.L.D. en busca de Hate que había ido detrás de las coordenadas de la posible aparición de Devon. No había gran clima pero se podía pilotear, hacia un par de horas que estaban de viaje y parecían nunca llegar al objetivo que supuestamente estaba a 1 hora y media de ahí… -Esto debe funcionar mal- comento Sam mirando el radar. -Debíamos haber llegado hace bastante rato ya; presiento que nos han engañado. -Eh? A que te refieres? -No estoy seguro, solo es intuición. No estamos muy lejos de donde nos quieren enviar.- respondió Antonio- Falta muy poco, prepárate para pelear y ten cuidado va a ser un descenso movidito… Como de la nada el avión comenzó a moverse, el clima era cada vez peor y el jet se había redireccionado por si solo. Se movía por la niebla como si tuviera mente propia. Luego de unos minutos se vislumbro un gran castillo donde se detuvo el jet. La compuerta del mismo se abrió, por lo cual ambos mutantes descendieron y observaron el oscuro hangar. No era un lugar muy grande, simplemente lo suficiente para que entrara el jet. No se distinguía siquiera donde estaba la pared solo un pequeño as de luz entraba por una rendija de una puerta entreabierta. -Crees que es seguro ir por ahí?- pregunto Sam un tanto nervioso -No lo se-contesto Tony- pero por ahora es el único camino que hay. Ambos mutantes se dirigen a esa puerta y se encuentran en un largo pasillo con solo una gran abertura a lo lejos. Tony consigue divisar una figura que de extraña forma le resultaba familiar. Sin pensarlo se echa a correr con Sam detrás, pero de la nada debajo de los pies de este ultimo se abre un hueco y cae al vació. -SAMUEL!!!! Tony se detiene pero nota que el piso iba desmoronándose y lo haría caer a la nada, por lo que se da vuelta y continúa corriendo hacia ese extraño ser. Al cruzar el portal, por poco no llega, se encuentra en un gran salón vació donde solo se encontraba una persona en el medio… “oyó” telepáticamente Tony -Quien eres? Que ha pasado con Sam? respondió el psíquico -De que estas hablando? que hermanastra? 7 portadores? Quien es Mist Y DONDE ESTA SAM???!!! El psíquico lanza una descarga y deja a Tony tumbado en el piso. transmitía cautamente sus pensamientos hacia Tony. Una compuerta se abre y aparecen 6 robots estilo centinelas pero mas pequeños. Tony comienza a moverse para evitar los ataques, mientras recibía en su cerebro miles de imágenes algunas ya conocidas, pues las había soñado otras totalmente nuevas para él. Los neox……….Los abbys…………Eon, slide, Hate y Dev…….. Shaman, Yun, Dana, Horembeb y Médium------ una pelea entre él y StacyX…………una persecución por parte de un desquiciado sobre un deslizador……….otra persecución por parte de una mujer muy robusta…….. una batalla contra un tipo muy grande……… al parecer estaba dentro de un estomago……..siendo vomitado por Caníbal……….Adonis……. Los 7 portadores……… el hechizo…………………… Tony cae ante las imágenes al vencer al ultimo robot…. -Que me has hecho???? -ESO ES TODO MENTIRA- se desesperaba Tony- YO NO CONOZCO A LA MAYORIA DE ESAS PERSONAS Tony escuchaba en silencio sin poder creerlo…. decía David Alguien irrumpe en la habitación por la puerta do donde aparecieron los centinelas…. Era un Sam muy demacrado por los golpes, al parecer habia librado alguna batalla. -Digamos que yo termine con él…. Que esta ocurriendo aquí? decia muy calmado David Sam ve a Tony tirado en el piso y corre hacia él -Tony, que ocurre? -Corre, corre lo mas lejos que puedas chico….- respondió el joven italiano con vos débil.- Vete nunca podrás vencerlo. - No puedo creer lo poco que confías en mi, te demostrare lo equivocado que estas….. AHORA TE ENFRENTARAS A SWAMP, BASTARDO Una simple descarga de David sirvió para dejarlo fuera de combate al joven valiente. decía David mientras se enfurecía más David lanza su descarga, y justo cuando va a impactar en Sam, Tony se interpone entre ambos recibiendo el golpe….. Todo se tiñe de blanco, Tony se desmaya no sin antes lanzar su último proyectil al psíquico…. Tierra-617 Tony se incorpora al parecer se había quedado en un árbol de la Mansión…. No recuerda mucho de su vida, sabe muy pocas cosas. Le han quedado residuos de ambas realidades vividas… Al decidir que no sabia muy bien que había pasado decidió hablar con el Prof. Xavier. Caminaba hacia su oficina cuando alguien lo llamo… -Ey, ESPERA- gritaba Cecilia Reyes- Tu eres Tony no? -Así es, ud. es Cecilia Reyes si no me equivoco, la directora de los neox. -Correcto, por eso te estoy buscando, habrá en este momento una reunión de ambos equipos, acompáñame. cuando todos estaban reunidos cecilia se dispuso a decir... -bueno chicos despues de su ultima mision han pasado cosas muy extrañas, aun nbo sabemos el paradero de devon y horemeb, amy anda muy perturbada y ni siquiera quiso bajar, y bueno, como saben yun ha perdido sus poderes, pero el no tiene ningun lugar a donde ir, por lo que ha decidido seguir con nosotros, shaman, eon tomen este folder donde estan las nuevas alineaciones en donde hemos incluido a los nuevos alumnos, bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos dispondremos a trabajar junto al profesor en la busqueda de lo que ha sucedido con devon y horemeb hasta luego Hate (2) HATE: Despues de q la doctora reyes salio de la sala, hate se paro molesto de la mesa. -Bueno, ahora se q nada de lo q... vivi fue un sueño, y se supone q no aremos nada por el caos q se a desatado aya afuera? Yo vivi una vida con mi padre, tube un hijo con Devon y conoci a mi her... mi hermano. El debe estar con vida, el estaba herido pero quisas en esta realidad este bien, tengoq encontrarlo a el y a devon, aunq tenga q encontrar primero a mi madre- Todos miraron con asombra a Daniel, q nunca demostraba sus sentimientos y ademas al parecer habia explotado sin razon. El dio la media vuelta y salio de la sala, Dana se paro al parecer pensando en ir tras el. Slide y Tony Amelia estaba en su habitacion pensando en todas las cosa suqe la habian sucedido eran demasiadas nuevas ideas e imagenes y su cabeza las rechazaba no queria pensar en ello y era como si su cabeza hubiera encerrado esos recuerdos : Slide: pero que es lo que paso Slide : eso ahora no importa Slide : pero ...... pero... yo quiero saberlo Slide : nos haras daño a las dos Slide : callate de una vez deja de hablarme ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE TE CALLES!!!!!!!! Slide se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y empezo a repetir esa frase una y otra y otra vez, cuando llamaron a su puerta , pero ella parecia no oirlo: Tony: Amelia ¿estas bien? abreme la puerta Slide: (susurrando) que te calles , que te calles , dejame en paz Tony: que abras la puerta he dicho Amelia hazme caso Tony tiro la puerta abajo y voy a Amelia destrozada en el suelo hablando sola y diciendo esa frase, varias lagirmas corrian por su cara y tenia un semblante escalofriante: Tony: Amelia mirame ¿ que te pasa ? - Tony l tocaba y zarandeaba pero ella no daba respuesta Amelia: (susurrando) he dicho que te calles , dejame , dejame , ...... Tony: Ayuda por favor a Amy la pasa algo AYUDA Los gritos de Tony se escucharon hasta la cafeteria donde varios alumnos se encontraban, entre ellos Yun y Bala oscura. James: eh? pero que fue ese grito?? Yun: MpaMggrece ammegliag... James: que? no te entiendo nada!! Yun: Gulp! perdon esque estaba comiendo mi sanduche. Dije que parece Amelia. Los dos se incorporan y emprenden carrera hasta la seccion de cuarto de las chicas. James: sabes, para ser un tipo muy flaco comes demasiado... Yun:... Al llegar encuentran a Tony queriendo levantar a amelia pero se le hace dificil. Tony: rapido ayudenme a llevarla a la enfermerria, obviamente algo esta mal con ella. Yun la toma por un brazo, Tony por el otro mientras que james se encarga de levantarle los pies. Rato despues... James: alguien me puede decir que demonios le pasaba a esa chica?? Yun: tony tu sabes algo? Tony:...yo solo la encontre asi...es claro que esta siendo perturbada como la mayoria de nosotros por aquel incidente extraño... Dicho esto Tony se aleja cabisbajo de los dos jovenes, murmurando al final: Tony: esto no deberia estar pasando.... La enfermera le avisa a Yun y a james que Amy se recuperara, que solo necesita unos cuantos dias de reposo sin agitamiento. Sabiendo esto los chicos parten a sus respectivas ocupaciones, sin evitar un sentiemiento de alivio por no haberles tocado sufrir como lo han hecho sus demas compañeros como Daniel, Tony y ahora Amelia.... No deberia estar pasando, esto no deberia estar pasando- repetia una y otra vez Tony. -Ey, AGURDA! -Oh, Warren que deseas? -Simplemente informarte que Cerebro ha encontrado unos pequeños rastros de tu hermana- contesto Warren con simplicidad. -Hermana??? Que hermana??- pregunto Tony algo confuso.- Debes equivocarte de alumno, yo no tengo hermanos. Y se marcho antes de que Angel pudiera responderle algo siquiera, al parecer el enfrentamiento con David le habia afectado mucho. Su cerebro ya no era el mismo, recordaba muy pocas cosas de su vida, no tenia idea de su hermana, no recordaba casi nadade sus padres, y muy poco de como habia llegado ahi. Sus recuerdos se destruian como los globulos blancos de un paciente con S.I.D.A. Distraido en sus pensamientos casi es arrollado por un chico en patines, pero logro evitarlo. Pero en esa maniobra perdio estabilidad y cayo escaleras abajo. Todos los presentes se voltaron y el chico en patineta se acerco a él para ver si se encontraba bien. Pero Tony no reaccionaba, se habia desmayado con el golpe. -AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL SEÑO MC COY!!!!!!!- gritaba el joven desesperado. -Donde estoy?- pregunto Tony al abrir los ojos. -Te encuentras en la enfermeria chico, tuviste una fuerte caida. Y permanesiste en coma por variuos días- Respondio Hank mientras saltaba al otro extremo de la habitación con unps tubos de ensayo. -Y ud. quien es?- preggunto Tony algo confundido- Yo quien soy? en que enfermeria me encuentro? Por que no recuerdo nada de nada? -Tranquilizate Tony, debes descansar- le recomendo Ivan que se encontraba a su lado. Tony cayo profundamente dormido al observar una extraña luz que Eon emitia. -Esto es extraño, no se que le ocurre- decia Eon al voltearse hacia los otros. Ahi estaban Yun, Daniel, Dana, Warren, Cecilia y Xavier. -Al parecer padece de una agudo caso de amnesia- comento Hank a los otros mientras revisaba a Tony- Ha estado asi durante varias horas, cada 49 minutos se despierta hace las mismas preguntas y vuelve a dormirse. Y siempre esta igual, no presenta ningun cambio cada vez que lo chequeo. -No han probado sanadores?- pregunto Warren -No por el momento, pero no se descarta la posibilidad- respondio Hank -Yun, ve a buscar a Elixir- ordeno Warren- despues de todo es un sanador de clase Omega deberiamos probarlo. A mi lo que me preocupa es que esta amnesia desemboque en algo peor- dijo Cecilia, mientras Yun se iba.- Quiero decir, si gracias a esto Tony decide abandonar el grupo? No seria la primera vez que pasa en el instituto. -Si pero el tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo- acoto Daniel que no habia hablado mucho con nadie desde la reunion, exepto con Dana. Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que Yun regreso junto con Elixir y Prodigio que decidio acompañarlo. -Solo debes intentar curarlo, padece de una extraña amnesia- le informo el prof. al joven mutante. -Pero nunca he curado la amnesia de nadie- decia un tento nervioso Elixir -Solo concentrate- le tranquilizo la Srta. Reyes. Elixir hace su primer intento y no ocurre nada, vuelve intentarlo otra vez luego de un rato, y al cabo de unos minutos Tony despierta haciendo las mismas preguntas. Pero esta vez no se desmaya. El profesor decide revisar sus recuerdos, y nada. Al parecer un poder muy fuerte le habia borrado toda su memorias al chico el cual solo recordaba lo básico y nada más que eso. OTROS Anotaciones Categoría:Tramas/OcioJoven Categoría:House of M